1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus positioned in holes in pegboards on which articles may be hung.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional apparatus used for hanging articles on a pegboard consists of a length of resilient wire with a hook at each end, oriented in opposing directions. A small stub for stabilization is tack welded on the vertical length of the hook at its lowest point. The stub must be welded on the hook at such a position that when the hook is inserted in a pegboard hole and the vertical segment is allowed to lie flat against the surface of the pegboard, the stub will be inserted in the next, lower available hole. However, a recurrent problem with this configuration is that a slight upward bump or jar to the hook will often cause the hook to dislodge and drop the article hung on the hook to the floor.